memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Borg koningin
De Borg koningin was een wezen dat bestond, en diende als een centrale nexus, binnen het Borg collectief Geschiedenis De oorsprong van de Borg Koningin is nog steeds een mysterie. Het zou zo kunnen zijn dat ze gemaakt is door het Borg collectief om als een afgevaardigde te dienen. Zo zou Federatie kapitein Jean-Luc Picard in 2366 geassimileerd worden om te dienen als tussenpersoon voor de assimilatie van het gehele menselijk ras. (TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Deel I" & "Deel II") :Een alternatieve theorie is dat de Borg Koningin de allereerste Borg was en dat ze continu vervangen werd door een soortgelijke dar. Dit is echter niet uit de afleveringen te achterhalen. Wat we wel zeker weten is dat ze het gehele Collectief in haar greep had en dat ze hierdoor elke dar instructies kon geven. Om een dar los te koppelen van het Collectief of om een schip te vernietigen had ze slechts één enkele gedachte nodig. Ook als de dar afgesloten was van het Collectief of aan het regenereren was in een alkoof kon ze nog steeds contact opnemen. Het jaar waarin de Borg Koningin voor het eerst in het Collectief zou verschijnen is onbekend, maar het is zeker dat ze in 2354 al een belangrijke positie innam. Eerste confrontatie Het bestaan van de Borg koningin werd bevestigd in 2373 toen het Federatie sterrenschip [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] de assimilatie van de Aarde voorkwam. Dit zou de tweede poging van de Borg zijn geweest, ook bekend als de Slag om sector 001. Ze reisden terug in de tijd, naar het verleden van de Aarde om het eerste contact te voorkomen, waardoor ze de Aarde konden assimileren. Tijdens dit conflict, terwijl kapitein Picard probeerde de Borg te verwoesten, beweerde ze dat ze aanwezig was geweest bij de Slag om Wolf 359. Hierbij zou Locutus van Borg, de geassimileerde kapitein Picard, haar rechterhand zijn geweest als hij niet zo'n weerstand had geboden. Of zo ook daadwerkelijk fysiek aanwezig is geweest in de Slag om Wolf 359 is niet bekend. De Borg koningin werd gedood door de androïde luitenant commandant Data toen ze probeerde hem te dwingen de beveiligingssleutel te geven waarmee hij de computer van de Enterprise had beveiligd. Warpkern plasma koelvloeistof, dat door Data werd verspreid, verwoeste haar organische delen, waarna Picard haar ruggenmerg brak om zeker te weten dat ze niet meer zou functioneren. ( ) Optredens * * VOY: ** "Dark Frontier" ** "Unimatrix Zero, Deel I" ** "Unimatrix Zero, Deel II" ** "Endgame" Achtergrond informatie * Het ontwerp voor de Borg koningin werd beïnvloedt door een karakter uit de film Captain EO. In deze film speelde actrice Anjelica Huston een slechterik die leefde in het plafond. Ze kwam door middel van kabels naar beneden gedaald. * De Borg koningin werd gespeeld door Alice Krige in "Star Trek: First Contact" en VOY: "Endgame". Verder werd haar rol vervuld door Susanna Thompson in de "Voyager" afleveringen "Dark Frontier", "Unimatrix Zero, Deel I" en "Unimatrix Zero, Deel II". * De verschijning van de Borg koningin in "First Contact" was controversieel in het Star Trek universum. De Borg wisten altijd als dreigend en intrigerend over te komen. Het feit dat ze een groep waren en niet één individu was een grote uitdaging voor de schrijvers. Blijkbaar was deze uitdaging te groot en herschreven ze de oorspronkelijke ideeën van Gene Roddenberry. Hij had bedacht dat de Borg een gezamenlijke hive mind deelden die veel op dat van insecten leek. De schrijvers wilden echter één persoon hebben om verder uit te werken in de film. Vele fans vonden dit een slechte keuze, omdat het idee van een echt collectief hiermee verdwenen was. * De film "First Contact" en de "Star Trek: Voyager" wisten het bestaan van de Borg koningin niet goed uit te leggen. Hierdoor is er veel speculatie ontstaan over de rol van de koningin in de hiërarchie structuur van het collectief. Over de precieuze achtergrond van de koningin zijn nog vele debatten gaande. Een verklaring is dat er altijd maar één koningin is die de fysieke uitlaatklep is voor de hive mind. Als deze koningin om zou komen wordt ze vervangen door een reserve koningin. De hive zou een timer hebben die geactiveerd wordt indien het contact met de koningin verbroken wordt. Als ze niet op tijd het contact weet te herstellen wordt ze dood verklaard en neemt een nieuwe koningin haar plaats in. Er kan ook gesteld worden dat de koningin een doel geeft aan het collectief. Een andere verklaring is dat het lichaam van de koningin slechts een marionet is die vanuit het gehele collectief bestuurd wordt. * In "First Contact" vraagt Picard aan haar hoe ze heeft weten te ontkomen aan de verwoesting van de kubus in 2367. Ze antwoordde dat Picard in driedimensionale termen dacht. De vierde dimensie is tijd, waardoor het lijkt of ze aan de verwoesting heeft weten te ontkomen, of dat ze vervangen is d.m.v. tijdreizen. Dit werd verder gecompliceerd door het optreden van de koningin tijdens afleveringen van "Voyager", maar dit werd niet nader uitgelegd. * Het gebruik van verschillende actrices zou er op kunnen duiden dat de schrijvers aan willen geven dat er meerdere versies van de koningin zijn. Deze darren zijn slechts een marionet voor de hive mind in situaties waarbij een leider noodzakelijk is. Het is goed mogelijk dat er verschillende koninginnen actief zijn in de Melkweg, net zoals dit het geval is bij bijen op de planeet Aarde. Er zouden één of meer van deze darren opgeslagen kunnen zijn in een kubus. * In 2002 stond de Borg koningin op de tweede plek in TV Zone's lijst van top twintig sciencefiction slechteriken. Dukat werd vierde, Weyoun achtste, Q was de elfde en Seska was negentiende. * In een vroege versie van het script voor "First Contact" vertelt Geordi La Forge aan Data dat de restanten van de koningin overgedragen zijn aan het Daystrom instituut. Koningin Categorie:Aandacht nodig cs:Borgská královna de:Borg-Königin en:Borg Queen es:Reina Borg fr:Reine Borg it:Regina Borg pt:Rainha borg